Innocence
by phayte1978
Summary: Haru was innocent, very innocent. Makoto wanted to do more with him- so many fantasies filled his head with things he wanted to do.


Haru was innocent, very innocent. Makoto wanted to do more with him- so many fantasies filled his head with things he wanted to do. All they ever did was kiss and grind against each other. A couple times they exchanged hand jobs- but Makoto wanted more.

He was not sure how to bring those up to Haru. He was not even sure just how much Haru knew about things. He was sure the only time Haru ever masturbated was once or twice… in the ocean (and he isn't even joking about that). He was surprised how easy it was kissing Haru, and how responsive Haru was to him.

When they started kissing, Haru would pull him on top of him, moaning softly into the kisses, opening his mouth and welcoming his tongue. It made Makoto's head spin. For someone so innocent, he made the most lewdest sounds.

How did he let Haru know he wanted more? Sure he was ok with how everything was, and he would accept anything Haru gave him. He felt his face lighting up when he had thoughts of Haru in compromising positions… doing unthinkable things to him.

"How have you never watched porn?" Markoto asked.

"I watched a documentary of the ocean," Haru said, curling up to him.

"Not the same Haru..." Makoto chuckled, his hand moving down Haru's side, his thumb moving over his hip bone.

"Then what do you mean?" Haru asked, blinking up at him. Those blue eyes looking deep inside of him. "So... like... what is it you want to do?"

"Well…" Makoto starts blushing. This was all still on the newish side for them, and he had not idea how you brought up something like this.

"If you can't say it..." Haru shrugs, "you can show me."

Makoto's mind is a mess of ideas. All of them include Haru naked and spread out for him.

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked.

"What's it gonna hurt?"

Mako starts kissing Haru, still blushing thinking about what it is he wants to do, Imagining Haru naked under him, gasping for air, calling his name…

Slipping Haru's shirt off, Makoto started to kiss at his neck, lightly sucking on his skin which made Haru squirm a bit. Haru made these small gasping noises that were going straight to his cock, he had imagined this so many times, but never figured how amazing those little gasp would be. Kissing and licking along his collarbones, Makoto loved just how lean and smaller Haru was. It didn't matter how much he worked out, he was always on the small side. Moving his mouth further down, he kisses around Haru's chest, licking gently at his nipples.

Haru gasp and bites his lip. His nipples were sensitive and Makoto was taking full advantage of this. Licking and sucking on his nipple, Makoto could feel the way it pebbled in his mouth. Pinching at his other nipple, a moan escaped Haru's mouth.

"Want me to keep going?" Makoto asked.

"What else are you going to do?" Haru asked, his eyes wide, but his pupil blown out. Makoto was not use to seeing Haru's eyes so dark staring at him- it was turning him on even more. Moving his hands down Haru's body, Makoto was kissing a trail slowly lower and lower- dipping his tongue into Haru's navel, smiling when he heard him gasp out.

Makoto pushes down Haru's pants, not surprised in the swimsuit under. "I'm buying you underwear," Makoto laughed out, kissing around the waistband of the swimsuit.

"Waste of money," Haru breathed out- his cheeks and neck were flushed.

Peeling off the swimsuit and Haru squirms a bit- they had showered many times in the locker room, even swam nude a few times growing up. This was different- Haru was fully aroused and Makoto was still fully dressed.

Makoto kisses further down, worshiping Haru's body. Kissing at Haru's hip, he sucks lightly at the skin till the color raises to the surface. He made sure to keep it low enough so it could be easily covered with his swimsuit. A hand cupping and massaging Haru's balls, soft moans as his hand reached out, gently pulling at Makoto's hair.

"Ready?" Makoto asked, taking Haru's cock in his hand, slowly stroking it.

"For?"

Locking his gaze with Haru's, Makoto smiled then slowly licked from root to tip on Haru's cock. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Haru bit down as Makoto swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

Haru's eyes go wide! "Makoto!"

Mako smiles and does it again. Haru falls back onto the pillows as it feels really weird, but also really good. He was grabbing the bedding, his back arching as moans continued to escape his mouth.

Makoto starting sucking on the head of his cock, keeping his eyes up to watch all the expression on Haru's face. He was so flushed, and his face so expressive for these moments, there was no way he was going to miss all this.

"Makoto! I can't! Makoto! Stop!" Haru screams out.

"What is wrong?" Makoto asked, gently stroking Haru's cock while looking up at him.

"I don't want too…" Haru's face lights up in a blush. "I'm almost there."

"Good," Makoto says, smiling sweetly up at Haru, sticking his tongue out to lick around Haru's wet cock head. Haru keep protesting, pulling at his hair hard, but Makoto found he really liked that.

"Makoto!" Haru screamed out, his body starting to shake.

Still ignoring him, Makoto took him deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, relishing in the sounds Haru was making and the way his body was tensing up. He knew Haru was trying to hold it in- but he didn't want him too.

A loud yell, and Haru's body started to violently shake. He could feel Haru's cock tighten in his mouth, then he was releasing. Makoto never stopped, he continued to suck Haru through his orgasm.

"Makoto! I'm sorry!" Haru yelled out, covering his face with his hands.

Makoto chuckles and smiles "No! I wanted you too!"

"Really?" Haru asked, his eyes large and blinking down at him. Kissing at Haru's hip, Makoto nodded his head.

Crawling back up Haru's body, kissing his way to his mouth, Makoto smiles. He had had so many fantasies of making a mess out of Haru.

"So…" Haru said, his face turning red against and looking away. "I want to try…" he trailed off, but Makoto knew what he was getting at.

"You don't have too."

"I want too," Haru said, as if it was a challenge.

His clothes were being impatiently pulled off of him. He had never seen Haru like this before. Tugging at his pants, Haru finally was able to pull them off and Makoto was laid on the bed naked. It occurred to him this was their first time like this- both naked. Haru slowly looked him up and down as if he had never seen him before.

"...Haru," he whispered.

Crawling up to kiss him, Haru pushed him back into the mattress and started kissing down his body. He was doing what Makoto had done to him previously. Though Makoto couldn't keep his hands off of Haru- rubbing his shoulders, hands in his hair. Everything about Haru was never enough for him.

Haru lightly bit at his nipple, making him hiss out a bit- but he found he kind of like that. Even the way Haru would lightly scratch down his sides as he kissed lower. Makoto had stopped breathing when Haru kissed down passed his belly button, his mouth right near where his cock was.

Large blue eyes blinked back up at him, then Haru settled himself between Makoto's legs. Using his hand he stroked Makoto lightly, then gripped the base of his cock, staring up at Makoto while opening his mouth wide.

Makoto runs his hands through his hair. "Take it slow."

He about came just from watching Haru putting his cock in his mouth. His suction wasn't all that great, and he kept trying too hard and gagging. But to Makoto, it was perfect. After a few shallow bobs on his head, he licked up and down Makoto's cock, making him moan out.

When Haru went to try again, Makoto ran his hands through Haru's hair, seeing the way his lips thinned out with his mouth full of him. It was too much. Crying out, Makoto came instantly- right down Haru's throat. He was surprised Haru swallowed, but he crawled back up and curled to his side.

"You could have spit," Makoto said.

"You didn't."

He had to chuckle. He was a bit embarrassed he came so damn fast- but it was Haru after all who was sucking his cock.

"So what else to do people do?" Haru asked, turning to face him. Their naked bodies pressed tightly together.

"Oh there is so much more," Makoto said.

Haru cupped his face and kissed his lips. Even after what they did, his eyes still held that same innocence they did before. He couldn't wait to try more.


End file.
